Game Modes
There are eight different game modes, of which four can be chosen by the player, while the other four are optional. Point Match In Point Match, both teams have to capture all capture points or gain higher points to win. However, gaining more points will still not end the gameplay, as both teams need to capture all of the flags to finish. Points can be received in different ways: * Capturing a flag (+1) * Killing an enemy (+1) (+2 for a headshot kill) * Killing an ally (+1 for the enemy) Battalions This game mode is similar to Point Match. However, in Battalions, both team starts with a pool of troops that can be spawned, represented as three soldier silhouettes. For every new spawn, a unit is removed from the pool of troops. When a team runs out of units, they lose. Each flag on the map "sustains" the pools. For example, if a team has three pools of troops, they must have at least three flags captured, or else they will lose respawns. Spec Ops In the Spec Ops game mode, the player must eliminate a group of enemy bots. On the blue (Eagle) team, three bots help the player with completing this objective, which is to attack. On the red (Raven) team, about seven bots spawn in a patrolling position and will not follow the Player or attack. The bots equip silenced weapons to not be spotted, and if your team is spotted, an alarm goes off, starting the battle. Unlike in other game modes, respawning is not possible. The first team to run out of troops loses. Several custom maps do not support Spec Ops. Haunted In the Haunted game mode, the player must fend off seven waves of skeletons armed with Sabres. The Player only has three other bots as their allies and must locate large purple spheres called "Anomalies", which appear in spawn areas/flag points. By entering these spheres, each wave will begin after a few short seconds. If the Player and the bots are not within a sphere when a wave is ongoing, they begin to take damage. Every round, the Player and the other bots are given a new weapon, though whether or not they choose to pick them up is up to the Player. There are also skeletal Altars which sometimes provide ammo and health bags, but also sometimes spawns in skeletons for an ambush. Respawning is not possible and if the Player dies, the game is automatically lost. Custom weapons are not supported for this mode, but custom maps usually are. Optional Modes These modes are optional of which the player can enable and disable. Assault Mode '''- Enemies have captured all bases while the player's team has captured one base. However, in Early Access Build 6 and above, this is called Raven Control, and as such only the Raven side can start as the defenders. '''Reverse Mode - Both teams spawn at the opposite place than their normal spawn points. 'Night Mode '- Allows the player to play at night time during a battle. 'No Vehicles '- Vehicles are no longer seen and not usable. (HMGs are still usable) Tips & Tricks - TBA Trivia * There used to be a setting, labelled as "Score", found in previous Beta versions where users could change the value of difference needed to win a match (i.e. if you set 200, then you must have 200 points more than the enemy to win), however, it is now set as 200 with no settings to change this. * Spec Ops is still under development, and has been since it's introduction from Early Build 1(Beta 6).